Making up is Hard to Do
by KatBlue
Summary: After Entropy. A revision of Seeing Red. Read and review. You guys are going to love it. This is what should of happen. Check it out. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Making up It's Hard to Do- After Entropy. Revision of Seeing Red 

Xander is in his apartment in deep and painful thought of what he has found out about Buffy, his so-called best friend. Buffy had slept with Spike and there is no way in taking that back. He is disgusted by all of it, even the Anya and Spike thing.

"Why didn't I stake him," Xander says to himself. "Because of Buffy, that's why." He nods his head and ponders about the situation some more.

There is a knock at the door. Xander gets up and opens the door. There is Buffy in a black shirt showing her mid drift. Xander rolls his eyes at her and gestures her to come in. Buffy closes the door behind her. Xander turns around toward Buffy and walks up to her.

"Buffy you're a slut," says Xander. Buffy is in shock to hear this from Xander. "And I'm glad that you and I never got together. I should of known this all along." He nods his head. "Now would you leave?" Xander turns away from her. Buffy bows her head and turns to the door.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," says Xander as Buffy exits his apartment.

Buffy wakes up from her daydream and takes a deep breath. She heads toward Xander's apartment. It takes her a second or two to compose herself to knock on the door. Xander opens the door. Buffy enters and follows him. Xander returns to the chair he had been sitting on for the last couple of minutes.

"Xander," says Buffy in a soft voice.

"Don't," says Xander looking away from her.

"Anya was hurting and she..." says Buffy.

"You know very well that this has nothing to do with Anya," says Xander with a serious expression. Buffy bows her head and looks straight at Xander.

"You're mad at me," says Buffy. "I never meant for you to find out this way. I was lost. When I came back..." she sighs and stands up.

"I couldn't talk to guys about the way I felt," says Buffy.

"You didn't give us a chance," says Xander. "We would of..."

"No," says Buffy nodding her head. "You wouldn't have listen. You wouldn't have understand."

"And Spike did," says Xander. Buffy nodded. "Buffy we're your friends. We use to know everything about each other."

"Now we don't," says Buffy. She stands up and heads over to the door. Buffy stops at the door then turns around. "I'm sorry about you and Anya." She exits his apartment.

Later on, Buffy comes home from a battle that left her sore. Her arm was the part of her body that hurt the most. She heads up stairs into the bathroom. Buffy let's the hot water run. When she turns around she sees Spike at the doorway. Buffy rolls her eyes and puts her hand in the water to check the water temperature. Spike gives a grin and walks in slowly.

Meanwhile, Xander does not go to Bronze like he wanted to, he heads to Buffy's to apologize. When he enters the house he sees Spike's duster on the stairs railing. Xander quickly runs up stairs with it. He finds Buffy in the bathroom with Spike on top of her and Buffy in tears.

"You son of bitch," says Xander. He grabs Spike and pushes against the wall. Buffy squirms into a tiny ball in a corner of the bathroom.

"Xander don't," says Buffy. Xander is about to punch Spike. He then looks at Buffy with an angry expression. Then he lets go of Spike.

Spike looks at Buffy, grabs his duster, and leaves. Xander stares at Buffy. She gets up and hugs him crying on his shoulder. Xander sighs then wraps his arms around her.

"Buffy," says Willow coming to the door. Buffy quickly clears her tears and looks at Willow. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," says Buffy. She looks at Xander then returns to look at Willow.

After Buffy took care of the trio, Xander comes to the house and finds Buffy poking the flowers to see if there are anymore cameras of Warren and his buddies.

"Look. It's Xander," says Tara watching from the window inside of their bedroom. Willow goes over to the window.

"Maybe they are going to make up," Willow says. "Like we did." The two smile and get snuggly.

Back outside Xander walks over to Buffy. Buffy senses Xander come from behind her. Xander attempts to grab Buffy from behind trying to scare her, but she had something up her sleeve. Buffy quickly turns around before Xander grabs her and wets him with the hose. The two laugh. Xander grabs the hose and Buffy turns it off.

"I'm all wet," says Xander. "Give me a hug Buff."

"No Xander," says Buffy. "You're all wet."

"That's what I said," says Xander chasing Buffy across backyard. Buffy drops the hose and turns to Xander.

"Xander don't," says Buffy backing away from Xander. She trips over the hose on the ground then Xander falls on top of Buffy. She smiles at him and he smiles back.

"Why do I always fall for the wrong guys?" Buffy asks.

"It's a curse for all that live on the hell mouth," says Xander. "For the guys it would be wrong girl." Xander gets up and helps Buffy up. The two head over to the bench and sit down.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my things," says Buffy. "It's just that I..."

"I understand Buffy," says Xander. "I do. Just next time. Feel free to share. I'll be there for you." Buffy smiles and then they hug.

"Okay slayer. You think you've won," says Warren coming into the yard with a gun in his hand. Buffy and Xander freak a bit.

"Warren you don't want to do this," says Buffy.

"Guess again," says Warren pulling the trigger. He shots twice. Both were not very good aims.

Xander pushes Buffy to the ground and drops to the ground as well. One of the bullets scratches Xander on the arm. As he falls to the ground Buffy sees Xander bleeding.

"Xander," says Buffy. "You're bleeding." She looks at Warren who is mad that he did not get the slayer, but made Buffy angry. Buffy gets a grip of the hose quickly and squirts him with the hose on the face. Then she twirls the hose like a rope and hits the gun from his hand. The gun falls to the ground then she smacks him with the hose on the face.

Buffy goes up to Warren on the ground. He raises his head and sees Buffy really angry. She punches him in the nose allowing his nose to spurt out with blood. Buffy looks up at the house window and sees a whole in it. Her eyes widen. Xander followed where she was looking. He quickly gets up.

"Willow," says Xander.

"Tara," says Buffy. The two run into the house and up the stairs. When they arrive to the room they slowly walk in.

"Oh, no," says Buffy.


	2. Chapter 2

Making up is Hard to Do Chapter 2-(I always thought an apology was in order.)Enjoy! Please review and check my other stories.   
  
"Xander get the first aide kit in the bathroom," says Buffy. Xander runs to the bathroom to get the first aide kit.  
  
"He jumped in the way. He saved Tara," says Willow as she falls to the floor. Tara hugs her and tries to comfort her.  
  
"It's going to be okay," says Buffy. She puts pressure on his wound.   
  
Then in a couple of minutes Buffy starts to become a blur to him and he blacks out remembering nothing.   
  
An hour or so later he opens his eyes and sees a blue eyed man above him. He carried a cup in his hand. The wounded man still could not focus on who the man in front of him is.  
  
"How are you mate," says the man with blue eyes. "Here drink this." He takes the cup and smells it.   
  
Buffy is sitting on the floor packing her first aide kit supplies. She gets up and looks at the man who offers the drink to the wounded man.  
  
"Watch him," says Buffy in a stern voice. She heads to the kitchen where Tara is walking back and forth. She sees Buffy walk in and everyone looks at her.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" ask Tara worry about the man's health. Buffy puts down the kit.  
  
"I think so," says Buffy. "Xander pulled the bullet out. He seems to be breathing normally."  
  
"I can't believe this happen," says Willow. "I mean demons I can take, but this. No, it's..."  
  
"Natural," says Buffy looking at Willow. "It's another type of evil in this world. They never solve anything."  
  
"At least Warren is back in jail," says Willow. Tara nods in agreement.  
  
From the back door enters Xander. He says hi to everyone then faces Buffy. She reads his eyes and nods her head. Xander then heads into the living room. He sees a man standing over the wounded man. The man looks at Xander and Xander glares at him. The man then turns to go.  
  
"How's your arm?" he ask Xander. Xander turns around and holds his arm that is patch up with bandages.   
  
"I wanted to say," says Spike trying to find his words. "Thanks for being there for Buffy when I..." He stops and turns to go. Xander rolls his eyes at him and fix his eyes to the other side of the room.  
  
"It's fine," replies Xander quickly.  
  
"Xander," calls out the wounded man. Xander kneels down to his side.  
  
"Giles don't move," says Xander. "You've been shot. It's pretty bad."  
  
"Yes," says Giles trying to move. "I suddenly recall the excruciating pain when you pulled the bullet out of me." The reason for Giles being there was a coincidence. The coven told him a big evil will rise in Sunnydale and he most return to try to stop it. Giles jumps on a plane immediately to stop the evil from becoming. Unbeknownst to what type of evil he will have to over come, Giles goes to Buffy's house to tell her what he knows.  
  
"Buffy didn't have any anesthetics," says Xander. The rest of the gang enters the room.  
  
"If we would of left the bullet in there any longer you would have died," says Buffy increasing the dramatic tension a bit. "The ambulance wouldn't have gotten here on time."  
  
"Thank you," says Giles to all of them with a smile. Xander pulls away allowing Tara to kneel at Giles side. She grabs his hand and gives a half smile.  
  
"Thank you," says Tara in her soft voice. Giles smiles and hugs her. He then kisses her on the head. Xander sees Spike looking from the dinning room. He then decides to leave. Xander follows him and stops him before he opens the back door.  
  
"Spike wait," says Xander. Spike raises an eyebrow and turns around. "What you did to Buffy...I'm not going to forget that. But Buffy believes in you. And you did help with Giles." Spike was able to get some pliers quickly so that they could pull out the bullet from Giles's gut.   
  
"I didn't want the brit to kick the bucket," says Spike. "Although he's never been nice to me, but Buffy would feel horrible if she lost him. He's like a father to her." Xander nods his head in agreement with Spike for the first time.  
  
"Are we actually having a moment here?" asks Xander.   
  
"Seem so," says Spike. "Lets not ever discuss this again."   
  
"Right," says Xander. He nods his head. A silence grew between them.   
  
"Thanks for the pliers," says Xander.  
  
"No problem mate," says Spike. "Well, I'm going to go."  
  
"It's daytime Spike," says Xander.   
  
"Yeah I know," says Spike looking at the door not wanting to go.  
  
"You could stay," says Buffy coming into the room. She heard what Xander said and gives him a smile. Xander gives a half smile then nods his head.  
  
"Thanks," says Spike his face facing the door. Buffy looks at Xander and he pretty much reads her mind. She wanted to be alone with Spike to talk to him. Xander rolls his eyes and glares at Spike. Spike bows his head as Xander leaves the kitchen.  
  
"Spike," says Buffy. Spike nods his head and raises his finger to her.  
  
"Don't say anything," says Spike. "I shouldn't even be here." He walks over to the back door and stops. Spike sighs.  
  
"I'm sorry," says Spike. He pulls his duster over his head and runs outside. Buffy just stands there in the kitchen without saying anything. She closes the door and returns to the living room. She finds Xander at the doorway trying to listen to her and Spike's conversation. Buffy nods her head and enters the living room.  
  
"There is a big evil," says Giles. "That's why I came. To tell you and try to stop it."  
  
"What kind of evil Giles?" ask Willow. Xander and Buffy enter the living room.  
  
"I don't know," says Giles. "The coven told me to go to Buffy's house and to you and Tara's room." Giles looks at Willow. Everyone looks at Willow.  
  
"They said this specifically," says Buffy.  
  
"Yes, they said that the starting point of the evil would begin there," says Giles. "I quickly came here then I heard a gun shot."  
  
"That was Warren," says Xander. "He tried to kill Buffy." Giles looks at Buffy.  
  
"He failed, " says Buffy. "Thanks to Xander here. But the second shot went to Tara and Willow's window. The bullet would of hit Tara and kill her."  
  
"What are you getting at Buffy?" ask Willow.  
  
"Willow you would have gotten revenge for Tara if she had died," says Buffy.  
  
"Buff," says Xander. "Willow couldn't be evil."  
  
"With the rage of a lost one I think one could build up enough power to do anything," says Giles. "For the one you love. I did when Jenny died."  
  
"You think that I would have become such an evil force," says Willow in a meek voice.   
  
"Willow, I think you could be as powerful as you want to," says Buffy. "But it's up to you to use it for good or evil."  
  
"I guess Giles did save the world," says Xander. "Way to go Giles." Giles smiles and feels some pain as he tries to move. Everyone laughs at Xander's comment and smile at Giles.   
  
The front door opens and Dawn comes in. She sees everyone in the living room laughing. Dawn becomes confuse then looks at each one of the scoobies.  
  
"What?" ask Dawn.  
  
The end! Don't have anything else to say. All I wanted is for Tara not to die. Oh by the way do check out my other stories AU 00 Xander, revision of six season Ally, Alive, and Blue Boy all completed, also real world vs. fiction called Switched here Buffy and Faith are replaced by me and my friend Tammydevil666. Do check out hers too! Thanks for reading. Bye! 


End file.
